kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Stella Jang
| birth_place = South Korea | occupation = Singer-songwriter | years = 2014–present | blood = B | height = 157cm | agency = Grandline Entertainment | fandom = | associated = CSVC • Hangzoo • Davink }}Stella Jang (스텔라장) is a South Korean singer-songwriter under Grandline Entertainment. She made her solo debut with digital single "Dumped Yesterday" on September 19, 2014. She is also a member of the special project girl group CSVC. Career Stella Jang made her debut under Grandline Entertainment on September 19, 2013 with digital single "Dumped Yesterday". On July 22, 2019, Stella Jang was the first member to post an announcement about the upcoming special project girl group CSVC containing already-debuted solo singers: Stella Jang, CHEEZE, Lovey and Park Moonchi. They will make their debut on August 6, 2019 with digital single "Summer Love...". Personal life After completing her elementary education in Korea in 2004 at age 12, Stella Jang's mother sent her to live with her friend in France as she believed the French education system is better. Stella Jang first lived in Nancy then attended Lycée Henri-IV in Paris. Following her graduation, she went onto attending college at AgroParisTech where she studied their GIPE course. She later worked for the international cosmetics company L'Occitane but eventually left her job in 2014 to fulfill her dreams of being a musician.YouTube: Heart to Heart Ep.24 - Stella Jang, Gifted Woman from France Discography Mini albums * Colors (2016) * Vanishing Paycheck (2017) * Staples (with Pleyn) (2018) * Hazardous Materials (2019) Digital singles * "Dumped Yesterday" (2014) * "It's Raining" (2015) * "Portrait of You" (2015) * "Alright" (2017) * "You As You Are" (2017) * "Cheerleader" (2017) * "I Go" (2018) * "Under Caffeine" (2018) * "Your Heart My Heart" (2018) * "No Question" (2019) * "YOLO" (2019) Collaborations * Geeks - "It’s Raining (Skit #1)" (2013) * Crucial Star - "Pet (feat. Stella Jang)" (2015) * Pleyn - "Sunset" (2016) * "Story About : Some, One Month Episode 4" ("About to Cry") (with Kisum) (2017) * "Story About : Some, One Month Episode 5" ("About to Cry") (with Kisum) (2017) * "Onstage Digging Club Seoul Part. 03" ("It's Beautiful (Digging Club Seoul Ver.)") (2018) OSTs * "Temperature of Love OST Part.5" ("The Ending Only I Know") (2017) * "I'm Not A Robot OST Part.2" ("Do You Know Me") (2017) * "A Poem A Day OST" Part.1" ("Youth These Days") (2018) * "Investigation Couple OST Part.6" ("White Rain") (with Hangzoo) (2018) * "The Third Charm OST Part.1" ("I Only See You") (2018) * "Twelve Nights OST Part.2" ("Wanna Know You") (2018) * "I Picked Up a Celebrity from the Street OST Part.1" ("Swing Baby") (2018) * "My Strange Hero OST Part.4" ("Love Story") (2018) * "Spring Turns to Spring OST Part.3" ("Magic") (with Davink) (2019) * "The Best Ending OST" (2019) * "The Secret Life of My Secretary OST Part.1" ("Sunny Day") (2019) * "At Eighteen OST Part.4" ("Dear My") (2019) Trivia * Stella Jang is a Christian. * She is fluent in French, English and Korean. She also knows basic Spanish, Chinese and German. * While attending school in France, she began using the name Stella Jang because the people could not pronounce her Korean name Seung-eun, hence she was named Stella after the first hanja in her Korean name Seung (星) - both meaning star in English. References Official links * Facebook * Instagram: ** Personal ** Official * SoundCloud * Twitter * Webpage Category:Soloists Category:Female soloists Category:2014 debuts Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:Stella Jang Category:Grandline Entertainment Category:CSVC